


Soulmates

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Ghost!Akko, Heavy dialogue, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: Halloween was special to DianaBecause on that dayShe got to see her soulmate.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes. fluff. finally.

Halloween, or October 31st to be exact was special to Diana.

Because on that day,

”Akko?- Oof!”

”Dianaaaaa!” 

She got to see her soulmate. 

“A-akko, I can’t breathe-“

“Oh! Sorry, Diana...” 

“It’s alright Akko.” 

Diana sat down and patted the spot next to her. “How have you been?”

“Ooh, I have a lot to tell you!” 

“Do tell then, we have all night.” 

This day of course, was a day like no other.

”Diana?”

“Yes?”

“I missed you.”

“......” 

“I missed you too.”

A day like no other because, well,

Akko was nothing more than a soul. 

”Why must we wait so long?” 

“I do not know, Akko.”

”I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

“..me neither.” 

And that was the truth. Diana wished to wait no longer anymore. But she knew how it felt to wait. Diana kissed Akko’s cheek and buried her head in the brunettes neck. 

“Diana?” 

“Mm?”

“I love you.” 

It was no matter though, they still had the rest of midnight to hold each other.

”I love you too.” 

* * *

_Atsuko Kagari_

_A lovely soul, but an even better soulmate._

_1999-2016_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> wait was that even fluff? i can’t tell anymore...
> 
> Happy Halloween! I know it’s ruined and all that with the pandemic but do enjoy it even though!
> 
> This fix was inspired by an izuocha artist on ig: https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-aXxDl8cx/?igshid=31k9i10o29fv please check it out, i love it!


End file.
